


Reunion

by LemonSupreme



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSupreme/pseuds/LemonSupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charloe AU (the Blackout never happened). This fic takes us from their first meeting when she is just three, to when they become a couple when she is an adult. It all started because I was tired of hearing the tired anti-charloe gripe about their age difference. This is my way to show it's not sleazy or weird. You would definitely call this one a 'slow burn'. Ha Ha</p>
<p>PS This has been over on FanFic for a long time, but I figured it would be the perfect debut story for Archive.  Enjoy.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue 2007

Miles and Monroe are cruising the streets around the town where they are stationed, looking for girls or a drink or a fight or maybe all of the above. They are young and invincible. The future is bright.

"Hey Bass, I forgot to tell you."

"What?" Monroe replies with a grin, taking a swig from the whiskey bottle he has tucked into a small brown bag.

"I'm an uncle!" Miles is shaking his head, "Can you believe that shit? Ben and Rachel had a little girl." Miles is smiling proudly.

"Well congratulations brother." Bass is genuinely happy for his friend. This is great news.

"Here, take the wheel." Bass reaches for it while Miles searches in a pocket for something. Finally he holds out a small picture. The image is of a beautiful baby girl. She has chubby cheeks and bright blue eyes. Her hair is a mass of white blond curls.

Monroe's heart melts. "Wow Miles, your niece is beautiful. What's her name?"

Her name is Charlotte, and since you're my 'brother', she'll be yours too. We'll be Uncle Miles and Uncle Bass. He's grinning at his oldest friend. This is a good moment.

"Uncle Bass, huh?" Monroe smiles back, "Yeah I'd be okay with that."

Matheson Reunion 2010

His earliest memory of her is from the first time he traveled to Chicago with Miles for the Matheson family reunion. Bass hadn't wanted to go. He was sure he'd be nothing more than a third wheel, but Miles had badgered him about it for weeks. Other than Miles' brother Ben, Bass didn't really know the Matheson family all that well. His old friend has assured him he'd fit right in, and in the end Bass relented and went. It had been a hard year for him. He didn't really talk much about it, but he was still mourning the deaths of his parents and baby sisters in a tragic car accident only months before. 

Miles had been his best friend since childhood, and so this was probably as close to 'family' as he would ever be again.

When they meet, Bass is twenty-eight years old. Charlotte is three.

They arrive at the brownstone just a few minutes early. Miles is using the big window in the front door to check his reflection, smoothing out his hair. Bass shakes his head. Miles is usually a slob when not in uniform and why he cares about his hair now is a mystery. The door opens and the air is filled with squeals of "UncaMiley! UncaMiley!"

Bass watches, amused, as a blond haired blue eyed angel grabs his best friend around the neck and covers his face with little girl kisses. Miles raises her high in the air and the little pixie is looking down at him with sheer adoration, squealing with joy. "Missed you UncaMiley!" she says with a big grin.

Miles responds with a bear hug and lots of tickles. The little girl is giggling and bouncing in his arms, clearly excited at her uncle's arrival. She sees the stranger behind her uncle, and she furrows her tiny brow, "Who'zat UncaMiley?"

"That's Uncle Bass," Miles offers.

The little girl looks at Bass with big blue eyes. She just stares at him for a moment and then smiles at her brand new uncle. "Hi UncaBass, where's my present?"

Just then, a beautiful blond woman walks into the foyer. She is elegant and classy. "Hello Miles," she says casually, "Glad you could make it." Bass watches this beautiful woman, and sees the look she and Miles are sharing. Damn, now he knows why his buddy was suddenly worried about his appearance. There is some chemistry between these two. Clearly he's going to have to ask his buddy about the history here. Miles introduces them, "Hey Rachel, this is Bass. Bass, this is my sister-in-law Rachel and her little girl Charlotte. Everyone calls her Charlie."

Charlie looks up at her Mom, "Mommy, can I play with UncaMiley and UncaBass."

Rachel peers down at her daughter, "You need to go see if Danny needs company Charlie. We don't want him to be lonely. Run along – be a good girl." Charlie is clearly sad about this decision, but doesn't argue. She walks away, head down.

Dinner goes off without a hitch and Bass is actually finding that he is enjoying himself. He chats with Rachel and Ben. They are smart, interesting and easy to talk to, but he finds himself drawn more to interacting with the sweet little Charlie. She seems sad to him, and he finds that he wants to cheer her up. Her brother is also there. He is small and pale. He doesn't eat much, and Rachel clearly worries over him. Miles explains later that Danny has never been terribly healthy and it's sometimes been a struggle just to keep him alive.

After dinner Miles and Bass run to a local liquor store to buy some beer. At the checkout counter, Bass spies a row of gumball machines. One of them holds little plastic eggs filled with cheap toys. He instinctively pulls fifty cents from his pocket and puts it in the machine. He is rewarded with a pink egg. Inside is a blue plastic ring with a star in the middle. He grins down at the cheap bauble. This will be perfect.

After returning to the brownstone and sharing some drinks with Ben and Rachel, the guys are saying their goodbyes. Bass pulls aside a very sleepy little Charlie. "You asked if I had a present for you."

Her eyes light up, "Do you?"

"Yes, here it is." He hands her the little egg. She opens it carefully and when she sees the ring she sighs. He helps her put the blue plastic around one of her chubby little fingers.

She holds her hand out to admire the new ring, and sighs happily. She gives Bass a big hug and kisses him on the cheek. He has a flash of pain as he remembers his little sisters giving him similar hugs, but his mind is quickly taken from the grief, when he hears her exclaim, "Mommy, I'ma gettn married to UncaBass!'

Everyone laughs as he ruffles her hair, smiling down at her. They leave for the base, and Bass puts the visit behind him. It had been good for him, he realizes. He's not over his loss, but he's starting to deal with it. Every now and then he thinks of the sweet little girl, and hopes she finds something to make her happy.

Matheson Reunion 2012

Charlie loves climbing trees and playing tag with the boys at the park. She is a complete and utter tomboy. She likes kindergarten, but wishes they had three recesses every day instead of two. She spends most of her spare time sitting with Danny in the tree house Dad built for them. It's their special place. She likes to watch over her little brother, and her parents expect her to – so it is a good arrangement for everyone. When the family reunion rolls around, she is excited to see her Uncles. They come every year now. Miles is always throwing her in the air and making her laugh. Bass always brings her a small gift. Usually it's a little piece of toy jewelry. She loves it when they visit. They always bring a breath of life to the house.

Bass is thirty years old. Charlotte is five.

They are running a little behind schedule, and when they walk up the stairs of the Matheson brownstone, the door is flung open before they even have a chance to knock. Charlie is standing there with a huge grin on her face. She has a sideways pony tail and is sporting a big shiner.

"What happened to you?" Miles asks in shock.

"Joey Olson tried to kiss me." She says indignantly, "so I hit him, and then he hit me back." She shrugs as if this is not that big a deal.

"Wow, Charlie," Bass says, "Remind me never to try to give you a kiss."

Charlie grins up at her 'Uncle Bass' and laughs. "Ah, I wouldn't punch YOU!" He swoops her up and throws her over his shoulder. She is giggling madly as they enter the house.

Bass sits her down, and kneels at her level. "I need to tell you something Charlie."

"What?"

"I think it's good that you didn't let Joey Olson give you a kiss."

"Why?" she asks, her blue eyes are curious.

"Because clearly he isn't good enough for you Kiddo." Bass ruffles her hair and hands her a little brown box. "This is for you."

She jumps up and down, "You remembered to bring me a present!" She's tearing open the little box and when she sees the ring – this one is neon green with a little turtle in the middle – her eyes dance with delight. "I love it." She says as she slides it onto her finger.

She's ready to say more when Bass' phone rings. He's been dating this girl Susan. She's pretty nice but he really doesn't see it going anywhere. They talk for a couple minutes. He disconnects and looks up to see Charlie eying him carefully. "Who was that?" she asks.

"My girlfriend Susan." He says distractedly, still mentally reviewing the conversation he'd just had with her.

Charlie squints her eyes at him suspiciously, "I'm pretty sure she's not good enough for you Uncle Bass. Probably shouldn't let her kiss you." And with that Charlie turns and walks off. He doesn't see her again during that visit.


	2. Chapter 2

Matheson Reunion 2015

Charlie still spends all of her free time with Danny. When he's feeling up to it, they climb into the treehouse and sit there for hours. She reads to him mostly. He's been struggling. His asthma is worse and he has to use an inhaler all the time. He has lots of allergies, and Mom taught Charlie how to administer the epi pen shots a long time ago. Sometimes Charlie feels a lot older than she is. She doesn't smile much anymore.

Bass on the other hand, is smiling all the time. He's madly in love with a beautiful girl named Shelly. She is a nurse who he met when he had to have his appendix removed. Theirs had been a whirlwind romance. He sees the future as a bright and shining place. He has asked Shelly to be his wife.

He almost doesn't go to the Matheson reunion that year, but Miles convinces him to come and bring Shelly too. "I'm not even sure they'd let me in without you anymore," he teases his old buddy.

Bass is thirty-three years old. Charlie is eight.

The three of them are all laughing at some wise crack Miles has made when she opens the door. Bass knows it will be her before he even sees her. Charlie is always the one to answer the door. She is such a pretty girl. Today she is wearing jeans and a Pink Floyd tee shirt. Her hair has grown longer and it hangs in curls down her back. She smiles at Uncle Miles. "Hey you!" she laughs as he grabs her and spins her around.

"Hey yourself Charlie! How are you Kid?" Miles asks his niece.

She shrugs, "Doing okay I guess."

Miles motions to Bass, "I brought this old guy with me again. Hope that's okay."

Charlie smiles and nods. "Yeah, it's okay. Hi Uncle Bass." When she notices the pretty lady standing next to him, her smile falters.

"This is my fiancé Shelly," Bass says grinning. "Shelly, this is Charlie. "

"Hey," Miles points at Charlie's tee shirt. "You a Pink Floyd fan now? How did that happen?"

"Oh, that's my fault," a big bearded guy with glasses who they've never met before is now standing behind Charlie. "Hi, I'm Aaron Pittman. I work with Ben and Rachel. They invited me along today – I think I'm the token stray puppy that they felt the need to adopt."

"Finally!" Bass grins, "I'm no longer the lowest on the Matheson family reunion totem pole!" They all laugh and then introduce themselves to the new guy. Within minutes jokes and wisecracks are flying. Clearly he's going to fit right in.

Charlie watches the grown ups for a while before turning to find Danny. She feels a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Charlie, everything okay?" Bass has caught up with her. His expression is concerned.

She frowns. "I'm fine." She says, but she won't meet his eyes. Heavily she sits on the steps, looking at her shoes.

"Here" he hands her a small gift bag. She takes it, meeting his eyes warily. "Open it," he says.

She carefully pulls back the flap and extracts a little box. Inside is a silver charm bracelet. Hanging from it is one single charm. It is a heart. She touches it gently and says, "Thanks. It's really pretty." Her voice holds a sadness that breaks his heart. "You're getting married." It's a statement, not a question.

"Yeah." He sits next to her on the steps. He's known about her crush for a couple years. He gets it, and remembers feeling the same way about his babysitter when he was a kid. He knows this stuff can hurt. He doesn't want to make anything worse for her. "You know you're always my favorite girl, Charlie." He points to the bracelet, "You'll always be in my heart. I want you to be happy."

Charlie nods slowly, staring down at the bracelet. "Thanks," she says again. She stands and begins walking up the stairs. She stops, and turns, "Congratulations Bass. I'm glad that you are happy." She smiles at him sadly and then turns back to the stairs. This was the first time she hasn't called him 'Uncle', he notices silently.

Matheson Reunion 2016

Charlie has heard about Bass' wife dying during childbirth. Her parents had gone to the funeral, but had not let her go. She had listened to them talk about it when they came home. Her Mom had cried and cried, saying life wasn't fair. That poor sweet woman and their tiny baby boy had been given a joint burial. Bass had named his son Joel. Rachel said he was not dealing with this loss well at all. Charlie heard her Dad say that Bass had 'went off the rails'. She's not sure exactly what that means, but she thinks she gets it.

Neither Miles nor Bass go to the Matheson family reunion that year. Charlie had been hoping they'd change their minds and come, but when it is clear that Bass will not be visiting this year, she cries herself to sleep. She tells herself it's only because of his grief. She is crying for his loss, not really for him. She won't admit how much she looks forward to his visits each year.

Bass is in a very dark place, and instead of the reunion (he just can't deal with family right now) he goes to Las Vegas for a weekend of drunken debauchery. His goal is to forget. He does not succeed. Miles is there to catch him when he finally lets himself fall apart. Miles calls Rachel to tell her all about it. That conversation marks some kind of turning point for those two. They begin to talk on the phone frequently – usually when Dad is away. Charlie hears some of these phone conversations. She doesn't know why, but they make her tense. She starts to avoid the phone when it rings.

Charlie finds an address for Bass in her mother's brief case. Sitting in her tree house, she writes him a note on the back of a Wrigley Field post card. It says, "Bass, I'm so sorry." She signs it "Your favorite girl Charlie". She drops it in the mail box on the corner, but never knows for sure if he gets it.

Bass is thirty-four years old. Charlie is nine.

Matheson Reunion 2020

Charlie has started junior high. She's obsessed with reading Sylvia Plath and Anne Frank. She listens to classic rock that Aaron buys her from iTunes. She still spends a lot of time with Danny, but she also spends a lot of time alone – usually curled up with a book in the corner of the tree house. She doesn't even try to get along with her mother anymore - not since she discovered Rachel kissing Uncle Miles at last year's reunion. They still don't know she saw them. She's never said a word. Charlie tries to spend lots of quality time with her Dad. She hopes he doesn't know that he's being betrayed by both his wife and his brother.

Bass surprises even himself when he agrees to go with Miles to the reunion this year. He hasn't been in a while. He still grieves the loss of Shelly and Joel. He's starting to feel human again, but just barely. He isn't at all sure he'll ever be the same Bass from before losing them. He feels empty inside. He drinks a lot.

Bass is thirty-eight years old. Charlie is thirteen.

This year it's Rachel who opens the door. She's beautiful as always, classy and sexy in a cool, detached sort of way. That is, until her eyes meet Miles'. The gaze they share is anything but detached. Bass realizes he hasn't even asked what's been going on with his old friend. He promises himself to really talk to Miles on the way home.

Aaron is there again. He and Ben have clearly become the best of friends. They laugh and joke like they've known each other forever. Bass finds he too enjoys Aaron's company. They throw barbs back and forth. The verbal sparring feels good to Bass. So many people have handled him with kid gloves, it's refreshing that Aaron doesn't.

Bass is chuckling to a joke Aaron has told when he sees her. At first he doesn't register that the girl he sees is even Charlie. She is tall now and a little gangly. He tries to think of how old she must be… thirteen? Fourteen? He's not sure. She is definitely becoming a young woman. She's very slender, but the promise of curves is there. Bass notes this in a moment, and then when she smiles at him he follows that thought with, "Damn she is going to be a heart breaker".

"Well if it isn't my favorite girl." He smiles as he walks to her and gives her a big hug.

She looks at him closely, her smile fades. "Are you okay?" she asks. Her eyes say everything she can't bring herself to voice… that she's sorry about his loss… that she hopes he'll find a way to move forward…

He shrugs a little. "Yeah, as okay as I can be." He takes a shaky breath, and then says, "Thanks for the post card."

She nods, seeming to understand him in a way that belies her age. She begins to walk away when he stops her, "Charlie," he calls. She turns with an eyebrow raised. "Here" he says, tossing a brown paper bag her direction. She catches it easily.

"You don't have to get me presents anymore," her eyes dance with happiness in spite of her words. She opens the bag and pulls out a small book. "The complete works of Emily Dickinson" she reads from the cover and looks at him with a question in her eyes.

"Shelly told me once that all girls need to read Dickinson." He takes a deep breath, attempting to control his emotions. His eyes pool just a bit, but Charlie holds his gaze.

"Thanks Bass. I love it."


	3. Chapter 3

Matheson Reunion 2024

Charlie is not a girl anymore. She has become a stunning beauty. Her body is long and lean. Her hair hangs in golden waves. Her skin is tan and her body is curvy in all the right places. Eyes follow her wherever she goes, and Ben worries about her. Rachel worries too, but she also struggles not to be jealous of the daughter who is now more beautiful than she. Boys and men alike have been paying Charlie much more attention than her family is comfortable with.

For her part, Charlie really doesn't care about any of it. She keeps busy. She runs track at the high school where she is currently a senior. She loves running and keeps herself in great shape. She's academically gifted, and will be graduating with honors. Recently she's taken up kick boxing and she spends a lot of time sparring with her coach. He's a little older, but she is pretty sure he wants to do more than spar with her. For now she pretends not to notice. She still hangs out with Danny a lot, but he's doing better – having found a new medication that seems to do wonders.

When she hears Bass is coming to the reunion, she can't help but feel a little rush. When she's all alone in her room at night, she sometimes thinks of him as she explores herself – seeking release. And other times when she's fooling around with her boyfriend Jason, she closes her eyes and pretends he's Bass. Even though their encounters have always been friendly and nothing more, the crush on Bass which she's harbored since Kindergarten has never faded. She takes care to plan what she'll wear when he visits this year. It's been a while. She wants him to see she's not a child anymore.

Bass has had a promotion at work. He's dating a dental hygienist named Duncan. The relationship is not going anywhere, but she's fun and keeps his mind moving in a positive direction. He still drinks (what best friend of Miles Matheson's wouldn't?) but he's no longer endangering himself on a daily basis. He knows that Miles and Rachel have now been having an affair for several years. He knows it's tearing Miles up inside to hurt his brother, but he can't seem to shake his need for that woman. More than anything, Bass' decision to go to the reunion is to support Miles. After all, Miles has always been there for him. He thinks about Charlie once in a while, but in his mind she is still the gangly teenager from his last visit. He remembers a promise of womanhood, but she is still a child in his mind. He forgets how much difference a few years can make.

Bass is forty-two years old. Charlie is seventeen.

Danny opens the door this year. He is a handsome kid, though somewhat frail. He smiles at the visitors and welcomes them inside. "Sit down in the den with Aaron and Dad. Mom will be down in a few minutes. She's upstairs fighting with Charlie." The way he says this tells them that fighting with Charlie is the norm for Rachel these days.

They've just settled and started to catch up, drinks in hand when a thunder of footsteps can be heard coming down the stairs. "I told you no." Rachel's voice is steely.

"And I told you to mind your own damn business." Charlie replies as she walks into the room. Her face is flushed from the argument and her eyes are sparkling with mischief. Bass can't hide his surprise. She is taller than he remembers her. She is in fact, nothing like what he remembers. Charlie is most definitely not a child anymore. She is crazy beautiful, curvaceous and tall, with long hair that hangs down to her ass, and oh what an ass it is, he can't help but notice as she leans down to hug her Dad and then Aaron. She is wearing a short white tank top which exposes an expanse of tight, tan belly. Her faded Levi's hang low on perfect hips. She's smiling as she walks up to Bass and Miles, "Uncle Miles, Bass." She greets them nodding to each in turn.

"Charlie?" Miles squeaks out in surprise. "Damn girl, when did you start looking like that?"

She doesn't answer, but instead turns her attention to Bass with a raised eyebrow. He can tell she's asking what he thinks. Her eyes hold some sort of challenge that confuses him… that stirs him in a way he's never felt for her before. "Uh," he stammers, "Hi Charlie." He looks her up and down and back up and sees that she's still staring at him. They hold the gaze for a moment too long. Damn. He glances over at Miles and sees that the exchange has not went unnoticed.

"What the hell, Bass?" Miles punches him in the arm. "You aren't supposed to look at HER like that." He mutters so only Bass can hear – except that Charlie is still close enough that she hears him too.

"Well, why not Uncle Miles? She asks laughing. "If he wants to look, let him look." but before Bass can even reply, she's leaving the room, swaying her hips just a little extra – knowing she has his attention, finally.

Bass is shell shocked. What in the hell just happened? He runs a hand nervously through his curls and looks over at Ben and Aaron who had clearly witnessed the whole weird Charlie interaction. "I'm sorry. I don't know what just happened here." He stutters.

Ben is shaking his head apologetically. "Don't worry about it Bass. Charlie is going through a phase. Physically she's becoming a woman, but emotionally she's still just a girl." He shrugs. "We've been struggling lately; it's been hard on Rachel especially."

Aaron nods, "I wonder if some of it has to do with Jason. Can't say that I like that kid. She sure acts differently when he's around."

"Who's Jason?" asks Miles.

"Her boyfriend." Ben is rubbing his temples; clearly this is not a topic he enjoys. "I think he's probably okay, but Aaron is right. Things have been different lately and he might be part of the problem. He's an odd duck."

"Well, where is he?" Miles asks, standing. "I'll go talk to him right now."

"Calm down Miles." Rachel has entered. "It would make things worse. And you can't talk to her either. The more you try to talk to her about that boy, the more she clings to him." She sounds tired. "We're just going to have to wait this out."

Miles snorts. "That is bullshit." He mutters. "I want to see him at least, see what they're like together."

"Well he'll be here for dinner. You can see him for yourself then."

Dinner is well underway, with only two empty seats to show for Charlie and her boyfriend, when the front door slams and in they come. Charlie is obviously more subdued when in the presence of this guy. Gone is the vivacious flirt from earlier. Now she is quiet and doesn't meet Bass' eyes. Jason is a good looking kid, Bass admits to himself. He's got dark hair and a brooding expression that is probably a big hit with the girls. He clearly spends a lot of time in the gym. Bass hates him on sight. From the tension he feels pouring off of Miles, he can tell that he's not the only one.

They don't say anything to him directly, but both men covertly watch the way Jason and Charlie interact. She says little. He twice corrects her when she does speak. She makes a smart ass remark to him at one point – something about how much he lifts weights, and Bass sees Jason smile at her as if he enjoys the joke, while at the same time squeezing her wrist until she goes pale. Nobody else seems to notice.

"He's a dead man." Miles says lowly under his breath.

Their eyes meet and Bass nods. Quietly he asks, "Fallujah, 2008?"

Miles shakes his head with an unfriendly smile. "It was an expression Bass. I'm thinking a good old fashioned ass-kicking is in order, you know… rather than actually killing him."

Bass shrugs. "Either way," he says with a steely glint in his eye.

Dinner wraps up and the young couple disappears before Miles and Bass can pull Jason from the party for a little 'come to Jesus' meeting as Miles refers to it. Miles takes a moment to sneak off with Rachel, saying they need to talk. "Yeah sure, talk," Bass scoffs with a frown. He likes Ben and hates to see Miles screwing over his own brother. Oh well, that is not his problem.

Bass decides he needs some fresh air. After the weird conversation with Charlie, and watching Jason dominate her at dinner, and then all this mess with Rachel and Miles… he needs to clear his head.

Bass wanders out the front door at a leisurely pace. He's heading toward the sidewalk when he hears something…. something that sounds a lot like a muffled scream. Without hesitating, Bass follows the sound in a run – shocked to realize it's coming from behind Ben's house. What he sees makes his blood boil. Jason has pinned Charlie against the back wall of her home. Her tank top and bra have been yanked up to her throat. Jason has one hand covering her mouth. The other is roughly squeezing an exposed breast. He has one leg jammed between hers and is ignoring the fact that she is trying to get away. "Relax Charlie," he's saying to her. "You know you're going to like it, you little tease…"

Bass sees red and Jason doesn't get another word out before he is punched solidly in the head. Caught off guard by the punch; the younger man drops to his knees. Charlie is crying and moving to cover herself. She can see that Bass is beyond pissed, and she steps out of the way while he begins to beat Jason. Bass is methodical and strangely graceful with the attack. He alternates between kicks and stomps. Every time Jason gets up, Bass does some martial arts move that puts him back on the ground. Jason is bleeding profusely and moving little, when Miles comes running around the back of the house, panic on his face.

"What the hell, Bass?" he yells before seeing how distraught Charlie is. "Stop, or you're gonna kill him."

Bass isn't even winded, but his eyes are steely with hatred, "That was the idea." He says, not stopping until Miles grabs his friend and pulls him away.

Miles bends down to check for a pulse, and while he's busy with that – Bass goes over to Charlie. She is trying unsuccessfully to cover her nakedness with the badly torn tank top. It's just not working, and she is getting more upset by the minute. Without even thinking about it, Bass pulls his tee shirt over his head and hands it to her. He looks away as she pulls it on. When his eyes return to hers, she is calmer. The tears have stopped and she seems to have regained her composure. She isn't meeting his eyes though. Instead she's focusing on his chest, staring at the dog tags he still wears more out of habit than anything else. With a shaky hand she reaches out and touches the metal; her fingertips caress the raised letters of his name. "Sebastian Monroe" her voice is little more than a whisper, and he's almost not sure if she really said his name or if it was only his imagination. For the briefest of moments she places her hand flat on his chest over the tags. He feels his body responding to her touch. His heart begins to pound. She looks up and catches his gaze. "Thank you." She says, dropping her hand from his chest.

Rachel chooses that moment to come running into the backyard. "Bass, where the hell is your shirt?" then she looks at her daughter and Miles and lastly to the bleeding Jason and it all clicks. "Oh no Charlie, are you okay?" She moves quickly to her daughter's side.

"Bass saved me." He hears her say. He misses the rest of the conversation as Ben and Aaron come barreling around the corner. They see Rachel and Charlie and head right over. Bass relaxes for the first time since coming into the backyard. She has plenty of back up. He looks at Miles, "That jackass was going to rape her."

Miles nods. He'd figured as much when he saw the epic beating Bass had been giving the poor bastard.

An ambulance is called, and they take Jason away. Bass knows there will be a lot of questions and he's not looking forward to it, but figures it will all work out. Aaron makes his excuses and leaves. Charlie is presumably in her room. Everyone talks in hushed tones. Nobody wants to bother her. Miles and Bass decide to crash in the guest room for the night. They are both too exhausted to drive.

At 2am Bass is still tossing and turning on his makeshift bedroll. Miles had called dibs on the bed of course. Bass' mind fills with images of Charlie's attack every time he closes them. Miles' snoring doesn't help him settle down. Quietly he lets himself out of the room they're bunking in and walks downstairs, wearing only his boxers. He's digging around in the fridge looking for something to drink when he hears something move behind him. Whirling he sees Charlie. She's sitting on the kitchen counter opposite where he's standing. Her legs are tucked in against her chest. Her feet flat on the counter top. "Looking for this?" she holds up a beer. It's open and from the look in her eyes, it's not the first one she's drank tonight.

He cautiously walks to her perch. "You okay?" he asks, ignoring the beer. After the day she's had, she deserves whatever relief she can find and who is he to judge her anyway. He drank more than his fair share when he was seventeen.

She shrugs, "I'm okay now, I think." She just looks at him for a while, questions swirling in her expression.

"What?" he asks.

"You are a very good fighter." She says, "You were all focus and motion and grace. I was so scared, but even so… I was impressed."

He's not sure what to say to this. "I practice a lot I guess. Don't want to get rusty in my old age." He attempts to joke.

She doesn't laugh. Her eyes meet his and she says, "You are not old," her gaze drops to his naked chest, and trails down over his shorts and down his legs. Raising her eyes to his again, she continues, "and based on what I saw you do today, I'd wager you are not rusty either." Involuntarily Charlie licks her lips, and Bass is watching her tongue and thinking about what it would feel like to kiss her. Shaking his head at the thought, he takes a step back.

"Charlie, what the hell are you doing? Why are you talking to me like this?" He can't hide the slight tremor in his voice. She's a child he reminds himself. The problem is she doesn't look like a child. She isn't talking to him like a child. He sighs roughly, running a hand through his unruly curls.

"I am trying to get you to see me."

"Oh, I see you." He says. "Believe me, I see you."

In one fluid motion she hops down from the counter, sitting the empty bottle in the space she has just vacated. She advances on him. He notices abstractly that she's still wearing his shirt, and very little else. Long tan legs stretch down forever. In his head an image flashes uninvited – Charlie back on the counter, those long legs wrapped around Bass as he pushes into… He shoves the thought away, standing his ground as she moves so close he can feel her breath on his chest.

"So Bass, do you like what you see?" her voice is throaty and full with promise.

His sharp intake of breath at her words is evidently the kind of answer she was looking for. Without warning, she stands up on tip toes and presses her lips to his. He doesn't respond at first, but doesn't move away either. When he doesn't pull back, she deepens the kiss until he's compelled to join in. His tongue delves into her mouth as his lips angle over hers in an unexpected fit of passion. Deftly he turns her so that she's against the counter. He places his hands on either side of her face. Hers go around his neck. Her body feels pliant pressed against his. Bass' hands move down and stroke up her bare thighs, and around to the small of her back. He's pressing his body against hers, when reality slams into him and he pulls away. "Damnit Charlie. This is wrong."

"It didn't feel wrong to me." She smiles breathing heavily, "It felt very hard, but not at all wrong."

"Jesus Charlotte! Stop it!" he barks at her as he backs away. Turning to leave, he says, "You know if Miles walked in right now, he would kill me?"

"No he wouldn't." she says, but she can't hide the doubt in her voice.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Thanks but no thanks Charlie."

"Goodnight Bass." She whispers as he walks away. In her head the kiss is replaying, and she realizes that it has only served to make her want him more. She's kissed boys before, but Bass Monroe is a man. She swallows hard as she watches the muscles in his back move with each step.

"Goodnight Charlie." He responds without turning.

Bass goes back to his sleeping bag on the floor of the guest room. Miles is still snoring loudly from the bed. There will be no sleep tonight Bass figures, but it's the last thought he has before waking to the aroma of coffee and bacon.

He pulls on pants, and after rummaging through his bag comes up with a new tee shirt. He puts in on too and then opens the door padding out in his bare feet.

"Hey." Charlie's leaning against the wall outside his room; a steaming coffee cup in each hand. She holds one out to him, "Forgive me for being an idiot, and a little drunk?"

He takes the peace offering and nods. "Let's just pretend it never happened, okay?"

She doesn't acknowledge his suggestion. Instead she says, "Here's your shirt." He takes it from her and tosses it back into his room. When she motions for him to follow her, he complies. They walk down the steps and she stops near the bottom, sitting on the same step that she always thinks of as 'theirs'. "Do you remember sitting here with me when I was little? We talked. You said you wanted me to be happy."

He nods, and sits next down next to her. They aren't touching. There is a respectable distance between them. Today they are also both fully dressed, which definitely should help him think clearly. She's wearing a baggy grey sweatshirt and loose jeans. Her hair is pulled up on top of her head in a messy bun. She's wearing no makeup and her feet are bare. She's incredibly sexy. He has to stop looking at her so he looks at his feet next to hers. He imagines their bare feet next to each other in bed, along with a lot of other bare body parts, tangled together, all sweaty and content… "Jesus," he swears under his breath. Why is she so deep in his head?

They hear a knock on the door. "Probably the police to take me away for beating up your boyfriend," he swears. "Shit."

"Nobody is coming for you." He looks at her as she sips her coffee and sees she's grinning with mischief.

"Why not? What's going on?"

"Aaron put in cameras a while back. Jason didn't know if of course. There had been a lot of robberies in the neighborhood. Aaron's kind of a tech geek and offered to do it just in case our house was hit. Anyway, we all kind of forgot." She pauses to take a sip before continuing, "so after the thing happened yesterday Aaron got the video and took it to his magic computer geek lair or whatever and tweaked it a little."

"What do you mean 'tweaked it a little'?"

"He changed all the frames with you in them. I don't know how, but I heard him telling Miles that the video will show everything that Jason did to me, followed by Brad Pitt swooping in to save the day by beating Jason up."

"Brad Pitt, eh?" He's laughing a little in spite of himself. Relaxing, he leans back a bit, sitting his now empty cup on the step above them. His relaxation is short lived however, because she chooses that moment to reach over and take his hand. He tries not to feel anything, but when she gently brushes the bruised knuckles with her fingertips, his belly tightens with desire. A moment later, she lifts his hand to her lips and softly kisses the sore fingers, one at a time. He tries to pull away from her grasp, but his attempt is halfhearted. She just holds his hand in hers. "Thanks, you know - for saving me. I'll never forget that."

She lets go of his hand. He can't exactly explain why that loss of touch makes him feel empty, but it does. They sit in silence for a few moments. He gets up to find Miles. She stops him with a question, "Bass, where is my present?" He turns to look at her, and he smiles back.

"Patience. Patience.. Good things come to those who wait. Don't you know that Charlie?" his eyes are sparkling. She sighs a little, feeling hopeful for the first time in a long time.

"Yeah, that's what I've heard." She grins at him. "It's all about timing."

"Yeah, timing." Their eyes lock, and they share an unspoken acknowledgement. The timing isn't right for them - not right now. Maybe it never will be, but they both recognize that if given a chance – maybe in another life where their bithdays aren't divided by twenty-five years – the timing might just work itself out.

He doesn't see her again before he leaves. She finds the present tucked under her pillow. The fact that he had snuck into her room to put it there sends shivers down her spine. She opens the package and laughs. He's left her his shirt, the one she'd borrowed. Charlie lifts it to her nose to smell the Bass-nes of it, realizing as she does so that the shirt is wrapped around something. Carefully she unwinds the shirt, revealing a book. It is worn and dog eared. "The Prophet", she says aloud. She's never heard of Kahilil Gibran, but opens the book curiously. Inside the front cover is an inscription. "Charlie – this is not the gift I'd planned to give you, but after our time together this weekend, the first thing I'd chosen didn't seem right. I've been carrying this book around with me for years. It's helped me get my thoughts straight on more than one occasion… helped me to deal with a lot of stuff that happened in my life. It's special to me and I want to share it with you, because you are special to me too. I hope you like it and I hope you find happiness again. Bass". She opens the book farther and is surprised to see passages underlined and notes scrawled in margins. His handwriting, is not just in the front, but all through the pages of prose – he really has been reading this for years. Some of the writing is faded, other bits are newer. She smiles and reverently places the book on her night stand, next to the volume of Dickinson he'd given her when she was thirteen. She'll read it later, and then probably a hundred more times, running her fingers over his words, imagining his lips on hers.

"Timing is everything." She says softly to herself, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: If you aren't already a fan of Dickinson or Gibran, I highly recommend both. As always, reviews are appreciated. The next chap is almost finished. Should be publishing within the next day or so. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Matheson Reunion 2025

After Jason is released from the hospital, his parents send him to military school and Charlie's glad to know he's not going to be around anymore. 

She starts dating a guy named Connor. He's good looking and funny, in a naïve sort of way. She likes his curly hair and his intense gaze. She loses her virginity to Connor on a camping trip that summer. Afterwards she regrets the choice. She can't stop thinking about a different guy with curly hair. She breaks up with Connor and chooses not to date anyone else for now. She isn't willing to settle for the idiot boys who are interested. She wants someone older, and more experienced. She's willing to wait until he realizes he wants her too. 

Bass breaks up with Duncan right after his last visit to Chicago. What was the point? He couldn't focus on her. His mind kept wandering to Charlie and what could never be… Duncan deserves something more. Soon after, he begins to train at a mixed martial arts gym. He is a natural, and soon he's fighting for the occasional purse. He enjoys the fighting, the extra money is nice, and he's never been in better shape. Another bonus is that it helps keep his mind off of things he can't control... like a teenage girl who occupies his every idle thought.

Charlie asks Miles for Bass' email address, and Miles being Miles gives it to her without even asking why she needs it. Charlie spends forty-five minutes composing and editing her first email to him. Bass reads it the same day it pops up in his inbox. He re-reads it at least once a day for two months without responding. He's just not sure what to do. He feels like he's treading on thin ice, but the thought of getting to know her better is too tempting. Finally, he replies. After that, the messages start to flow back and forth. Mostly the emails are chatty and informational. Sometimes they are flirty or suggestive, but Bass always changes the subject if Charlie goes too far off course. Soon they exchange phone numbers as well, though they keep the bulk of their correspondence limited to email or texting.

She asks him if he's coming to this year's reunion. He says he wouldn't miss it for the world.

Bass is forty-three years old. Charlie is eighteen.

Miles and Bass don't bother knocking anymore. They just walk in. An assortment of the usual crowd is there. A lot of hellos are thrown their way as they grab beers and settle in. Ben waves from his perch in a corner. Aaron yells out some friendly insult to Bass, who responds in kind. Everyone is laughing.

Charlie isn't here yet. Bass' stomach is in knots wondering where she is. He hasn't looked forward to seeing someone this much in years, maybe decades. He feels like a teenager when he thinks about Charlie. They talk every day now and this thing between them hasn't faded, at least not electronically. He wonders if he'll still feel the same way about her when he sees her in person. He can't believe it's been a year since she kissed him in the kitchen.

Charlie sees them drive up, and watches her Uncle Miles and Bass walk to the door. Her heart begins to pound and her palms are suddenly embarrassingly sweaty. He is wearing a black tee shirt, faded levis and worn brown boots. He's smiling at something Miles has said. He is dead sexy. She takes in a quick breath, realizing that she's never been so attracted to another human being in her life. She steadies herself a little. It's time to go down. She wonders if anyone will notice if she jumps him in the living room. She supposes they would so she shakes the thought from her head with a nervous chuckle.

She enters the room quietly. He is the first to notice. She's wearing brown pants, a simple green top and sandals. Her hair is tied into some sexy twist down her back. She looks older, calmer, definitely more mature than the year before. She is utterly beautiful. Their eyes lock and in that single moment they both know the answer to the question that has plagued them for months. Yes. The attraction is still there. It is there in spades.

"Hey Charlie," Miles calls out.

She nods to her Uncle absently, making her way through the various people sitting and standing around the room; not stopping until she's in front of Bass.

"You're here." She says, catching her breath. Her heart is beating so hard, she thinks he can probably hear it.

"I'm here." He replies quietly, reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder. It's only for a moment, but her skin burns with his touch. She shudders ever so slightly, her eyes dilate as she looks up at him. He is just as affected by her nearness; his belly is swirling with anticipation. His hand shakes. He's growing hard just looking in her eyes. The encounter passes all too soon, and they move to other conversations, but neither can shake the thought of that fleeting touch.

The day progresses as usual for these events. People are wandering everywhere and the few instances Bass and Charlie try to get some time to talk; someone always interrupts. After several hours of this torture, Charlie finally makes a decision. She casually bumps into him and when he reaches to steady her, she puts a piece of paper in his hand. He takes it without openly acknowledging receipt, pretending he's going to the kitchen for a beer. When he sees nobody is paying attention, he unfolds the note. It simply says, "treehouse."

He smiles, and goes to find her.

When he gets to the tree, the ladder falls from above before he even has to say a word. He glances around and when he doesn't see anyone watching, he climbs quickly. Pulling himself into the small wooden room, he sees her sitting on a mat in a corner under a window. The light is shining through loose strands of her hair and he swears she's never been more beautiful.

"Charlie." He says without moving farther, suddenly fearful that this is all a dream.

"Come here." She says with a shy smile. He can't say no.

He's across the space in a heartbeat, his mouth on hers. Charlie wraps her arms around him and pulls him close. They are lost in the kiss, both impatient to be closer to the other. The tension is building and they are both ready when they hear Miles yelling.

"Bass, where the hell are you? We gotta go."

Bass presses his forehead to hers. They are both breathing heavily, unfulfilled. "I'm going to have to kill your Uncle now."

She nods laughing. "Good bye Bass. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Goodbye for now, Charlie." He corrects her. "We're going to finish this someday, you know." He leans in to kiss her one last time.

"I know." she says, looking deeply into his eyes.

Bass turns to go, but stops to pull something from his pocket, which he tosses to her. "Your present," he says with a smile as she catches what he has thrown. He disappears through the trap door and she pulls up the ladder.

Now alone, Charlie unfolds her fingers from around the little box. She opens the lid and can't help but gasp in pleasure. His dog tags. He's given her his dog tags. With a shaky finger she traces his name as she reads it aloud, "Sebastian Monroe."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is longer, and a little sad... but there is good stuff too. Some sexy bits in this chapter, but nothing major.

Matheson Reunion 2026

Charlie moves out after she graduates from high school. She finds a small apartment and starts her Freshman year at the University of Chicago. She's enjoying classes, though she has yet to declare a major. She runs five miles a day and takes kick boxing classes with a new coach who doesn't ogle her. 

She and Bass correspond every day. Their emails and letters (yes, Bass has taken to writing her real letters now that she has an actual address of her own) are getting more intense by the day. They are both eagerly waiting for the next time they can be in the same place at the same time.

When Miles announces he's moving to Chicago to open a bar, Bass tells himself he's going along as a partner only because Miles is his oldest friend. He pretends it has nothing to do with his feelings for Charlie. Miles doesn't seem to notice one way or the other. He's too preoccupied with the thought of being close to Rachel.

They call their bar "M". It's on an out of the way street, and at best might be called a dive. Luckily it's close to the University of Chicago and gets a lot of student traffic. It takes a lot of elbow grease, but the guys clean it up and soon find a niche clientele with assorted college kids and random locals. They find that they are really good at this business, and are having a great time too. They hire a girl named Nora to manage the place and they both take shifts tending bar along with a third bartender named Maggie. Business is good.

Charlie starts coming in to study on nights when Bass is working the bar. When things slow down, they talk for hours; her homework long forgotten. Sometimes she helps him close and he walks her home. Although they both think about it every time they are together; they have not touched since the last reunion. The anticipation is building, but for now, they are doing their best to just get to know each other. 

Timing, after all – is everything.

Bass is forty-four years old. Charlie is nineteen.

Part 1: The reunion

"We see each other all the time these days. Is this really even a reunion?" Miles asks. He's lounging in an overstuffed chair, one leg slung lazily over the arm.

The usual crowd is there: Rachel and Ben, Aaron (who has brought his girlfriend Priscilla along), Bass, Charlie and Danny. Nora and Maggie have also joined in this year. Nora is quiet, but seems to enjoy the familiarity that these old friends share. Maggie is a little more outgoing, and she seems to have a bit of a crush on Ben. Everyone is laughing and smiling. They are nursing cold drinks and chatting. Jokes fly. Insults are thrown. They are a family, even if only a few of them are truly related. Everything is good.

Later they will remember this day fondly, as one of the last times they were all together before everything changed.

The festivities wind down and Bass offers to give Charlie a ride to her apartment. She accepts. When they get to her place, she says, "Hey I almost forgot."

Before she can say anything more, he hands her a small pink box. "Your present." He grins at her.

She laughs. "You did remember!"

"Of course I did. You wouldn't be you if you didn't expect me to bring you something every year." He laughs at her as she tears open the box.

"Oh," she says, holding up the bracelet. This is not a fifty cent plastic ring from a gumball machine. "It's beautiful. Help me?" she holds it out to him and leans close across the car's console so he can help fasten it around her wrist. The chain is platinum and a small custom "M" platinum pendent hangs from it. The top of the M is surrounded by a circle. The bottom of it is open. She recognizes it. She's seen it before both on the tattoo on Bass' arm as well as on the sign above the bar.

"It's for Monroe and also for Matheson, you know?" he points, very lightly touching her flesh just below the M. "Miles and I came up with it when we were kids, but you're a Matheson too, so it works…."

"It's really perfect." She says softly. She realizes quite suddenly that she's sick of waiting. Charlie leans in to him without warning, but he's ready. His lips crash down on hers in a kiss that flares to life with a fire neither knew had been burning so brightly. His hands brush down her sides, caressing the curve of her breasts, before settling on narrow hips – his fingers dig in, pulling her as close as the car will allow. Her hands are buried in his hair and then trailing down his chest. She reaches around and grabs his ass. He responds with a soft moan and she's lost. Their mouths are hungry and demanding. This has been building for almost two years and it amazes both of them that they've managed to wait this long. He pulls back, looking at her with hooded lusty eyes.

"Damn Charlie. It's just a bracelet," he teases her playfully.

She shakes her head. "No Bass, the bracelet isn't why I kissed you. I just decided the timing was right."

They are kissing again when they hear sirens and see the red lights from a police car swirling all around them. Soon there is a knock on the window and when Bass rolls it down an officer leans in and says, "Hey kids, break it up and get home." The cop is about Bass' age. He looks from Charlie to Bass and raises an eyebrow. "Must be nice." He mutters before leaving them.

They are still laughing hysterically a few minutes later. Finally she collapses against him and says, "Okay, maybe the timing isn't exactly perfect."

"Maybe not just yet." He agrees with a smile, "but I think we're getting closer."

He walks her to her door and says goodbye with one last kiss.

Part 2: Tragedy

The next morning Bass is working on the bar's books when Miles busts into the office, a look of shock on his face. "Bass," he says, his voice breaking with raw grief. "They're dead."

Bass' heart stops for a second, and then zooms to beating like a wild drum. His mind reels with thoughts of Charlie. "Who?" he asks Miles, "Who is dead?"

"Ben and Danny." There was a car accident this morning. Ben was driving Danny to school. I don't know the details yet. Only that they are dead. Rachel sounded awful on the phone. Fuck!" he yells pounding the wall with his fists until they are bloody. When he's worn himself out a bit, he just leans his head against the wall, shoulders shaking. Bass goes to him and hugs his oldest friend. He remembers when he lost his family and Miles was there for him, and Miles was there again when he lost Shelly and Joel. He wishes he could say it will all be better. He knows that's not really the case.

"I'm going to Rachel's." Miles says, rubbing his eyes. "She needs me right now." He looks at Bass, "Charlie ran off as soon as she heard. Don't know where she is." His tone is pleading.

"Nora can run the bar. I'll track down Charlie." Bass replies. "Don't worry about her. We'll all meet up later at Rachel's." Bass then follows Miles to Rachel's house.

Miles looks at him like he's crazy, "I thought you were going to find Charlie."

"She's here." Bass says confidently.

"No way. Rachel said she ran out of the house the minute the cops left."

"She's here. She's just not in the house." He motions for Miles to keep going, "Don't worry. We'll be inside as soon as she's ready to be there."

Miles disappears inside, and Bass makes his way to the backyard. He walks with purpose, never doubting for a moment where he'll find her. He stops at the foot of the tree. "Throw me the ladder Charlie," he calls up softly. At first there is no response. He calls again, "I'm not leaving until you talk to me. Throw down the ladder."

She doesn't say anything, but after a few minutes the ladder falls. He climbs and enters the little tree house that her Dad had built for her and where she and Danny had spent so much time together. She is curled up on the same mat where they had made out last year. Her arms are wrapped around her knees and her cheeks are wet with tears.

"They're gone." She chokes out, not looking at him.

"I know." He wants to reach out to her, to hold her, but he can tell she isn't ready for contact yet. He sits down opposite her and waits. He will wait for as long as she needs.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know how to wrap my head around this…" her voice trails off. She sounds scratchy from all the crying. His heart is breaking for her. He sits quietly, waiting for her.

She looks over at him, her eyes bleary and bloodshot. "How did you survive this?"

Bass knows she's referring to when he lost his parents and two sisters all those years ago. He shakes his head. "I didn't really. I was going to give up. Miles ever tell you that?" she shakes her head no, and he continues, "I was going to kill myself. I just couldn't imagine my life without them. Hell, sometimes I still can't. Your uncle was there for me. And that helped me get through the worst of it. You never forget them Charlie – the ones you lose. It never feels better; you'll just get better at dealing with it."

She nods, but begins to cry again in earnest. He moves to her side and she falls against his chest sobbing. Bass holds her and strokes her hair, not saying anything more. She cries until she is exhausted, falling asleep in his arms. Bass' back is aching from sitting like this for so long, but he doesn't budge. He's not going to leave her.

Over and over, he murmurs into her hair, "I'm here for you Charlie. I'm here for you."

After a while Miles pokes his head up through the trap door. His eyes are red, but he's doing better. "I brought some food," he says simply. Placing two bags of takeout on the floor next to where they sit. He disappears and then he's back with two big bottles of water. He motions to Charlie, "She okay?"

Bass shakes his head, "No, but she will be eventually."

"I'll bring out some pillows and blankets. Might get cold."

"Thanks," Bass nods at his oldest friend. They'll get through this. They always do.

Part 3: Grief

The funeral is awful for Rachel and Charlie. The only good that has come from all of this is that the two are talking more now. They are sharing in their grief, and it is clearly helping them both get past these first few days.

Charlie doesn't get much alone time with Bass after the first day in the tree house, but she asks him to sit by her at the funeral. He reaches out for her hand, and she doesn't let go until it's all over. Charlie asks him to take her home. They drive in silence. When they get to her apartment, she asks him up. He's hesitant, but follows her.

He watches her wander around her place for a few minutes. She's aimless and lost in thought, her expression sad. He wants to comfort her but does not want to push her too hard.

"I'm going to take a shower." She says finally. Her voice is emotionless.

"I'll just get out of here. Call me tomorrow if you want to talk."

"Stay." Her eyes seek out his. "Please stay. I don't want to be alone yet."

He nods, sitting down on the sofa with a thud. "Then, I'll be right here."

She emerges a while later looking better. Her eyes are still tired, but she looks stronger now. For the first time in days he feels she won't shatter if he touches her. As if reading his mind, she walks over to Bass and sits in his lap, roping her arms around his shoulders and pressing her face into his throat.

"Will you hold me Bass? That's all I want tonight. I just want to feel safe, and with you is where I feel safest."

"For as long as it takes," he whispers into her ear.

That night they sleep intertwined and she wakes feeling human for the first time since she lost her Dad and brother. She's still sad, but she's able to appreciate the strong arms that circle her, the firm chest at her back, and the warm slow breath on her neck. She snuggles back against him and feels something new. He's still asleep, she's sure of it but his body is responding to hers. She smiles a little, and snuggles deeper into his spoon – very much aware of the erection now digging into her back. Every few minutes she wiggles just a little, trying to wake him up.

"Stop it Charlie, you are killing me here." He growls into her ear.

"Sorry Bass, did I wake you?" she asks, feigning innocence.

He laughs and soon she is laughing with him. He leans in and softly kisses the base of her throat, chuckling against her flesh. "I'm sorry about the morning wood," He closes his eyes, soaking up the moment, listening to her laugh. It is the most amazing thing he's ever heard. She's going to be okay.

Charlie rolls to face him, still snuggled close. She reaches up and kisses him tenderly. "Thank you."

"For the morning wood?" he jokes, kissing her back.

"For being with me, for staying with me, for holding me, for everything."

"I'd do anything for you Charlie. Don't you know that by now?" he strokes her hair and looks into her eyes. She nods before leaning in for another kiss. In moments, the kiss deepens. Breathing shallows, hands explore and passion builds. Tentatively she reaches for him and he cries out her name before rolling away. He looks at her and sees she is upset.

"What did I do wrong?" she asks quietly.

"Nothing, and I do mean nothing." He responds.

"Then why are you over there?" she asks pointedly.

"Charlie, I want you so much sometimes I think it's going to kill me, but I don't want to screw this up." Nervously he runs both hands through his hair. "I'm twenty-five years older than you. I know we gloss over that when we are together. Hell, I hardly ever even think about it anymore, but I just don't want you to regret being with me." He looks pained. Her anger fades. She can see this is something he's been worried about, something he needs to get off his chest.

"I don't care how old you are." She says, catching his gaze.

"Good, I'm glad you feel that way." He says and smiles. "But there is one other thing – you remember how we talked about the timing being right? Well, I don't ever want you to think I took advantage of you and right now you are in a fragile place. I also don't want to be something you do to work through your grief." He can see she's going to argue, and he holds up a hand, "I want to be waiting for you at the end of that grief."

They agree to wait. For now, things will go back to how they were for most of the past year. Charlie studies at the bar on nights Bass is working. He walks her home. They hold hands. They talk a lot, really getting to know everything about each other. He is amazed at how much he loves spending time with her.

He is amazed at how much he loves her.

God how he loves her.

Somehow that makes all the waiting, all the yearning, all the cold showers (and damn there have been many) worth it. He hasn't told her how he feels yet. He's not sure if it will scare her off, and he's really not sure how she feels in return. Thinking about this turns him into a nervous idiot, so he tries not to think about it much. Right now he's just waiting for her to be ready for the next step. It's all up to Charlie. He'll wait as long as it takes.

Part 4: Closing TIme

Charlie is studying for a test, books splayed around her on one end of the bar. Bass is sitting at the bar stool next to her, reading a book and nursing a whiskey. This is typical for them, and they are enjoying the relative lull that is a Tuesday night at M.

She gets up to take a bathroom break, and is surprised to see Bass has company when she returns. A blond in her thirties has sidled right up to Monroe. She has a dark tan and big fake breasts. Charlie thinks she looks like she might have been a cheerleader for the Bears at one time. She's really pretty in a cheap Barbie Doll sort of way.

Bass senses Charlie's approach and tries once again to let this woman down nicely. She had walked up the minute Charlie was out of sight. Bass is not even a little bit interested, but so far she's not getting the hint. "I'm actually kind of busy," he says, leaning back from her advance.

"You don't look all that busy to me," she croons, not getting the hint. She looks up when Charlie stops behind Bass' chair.

"He's busy with ME." Charlie states simply looking Bass in the eye. "You should go now, lady."

"What is it Sweetie?" Barbie Doll asks, "Is he helping you with your homework?" She sneers at the younger woman.

Bass returns Charlie's gaze. His eyes grow wide as he is not at all sure what she's going to do next. He can feel the tension in her. Charlie is pissed.

"Well, actually there was something else he's been helping me with, Ma'am." Charlie returns the older woman's sneer and in one fluid motion climbs onto Bass' lap, straddling him, and tucking her feet into the supports of his bar stool – locking her body to his. She moves in for the kill, her lips against his are soft and cool. He can taste the wine she's sipped earlier. He feels her teeth nipping at his lower lip, and then Charlie delves into his mouth with her tongue and he can't focus anymore. He is lost. His hands pull her even closer, wrapping around her back – he never ever wants to let her go.

What had started as a petty attempt to make the old hag jealous, has quickly escalated into a full out make out session. This is happening, she thinks to herself. She is ready.

"Hey guys," Nora's voice breaks the spell, "maybe it's time you pack up and go home."

Charlie and Bass are both dazed, and find in surprise that the blond is gone. For that matter the whole place has cleared out.

"Closing time?" Charlie rasps out, her eyes are dilated and she's breathing heavily.

"Yeah," Nora laughs, shaking her head. "Seriously guys, get out of here. I'll lock up."

They can't keep their hands or eyes off each other all the way to her place. Barely through the door, articles of clothing start to fly. Hands are everywhere. Mouths explore. They don't even make it as far as the bedroom. Instead she topples him in the hallway, and they fall laughing to the carpet. Already half naked, they quickly lose the rest of their clothes. When nothing is left to separate them, they slow down; carefully caressing and stroking, kissing and touching. It is hot and sweet and gentle and rough all at once. It is a brave new world for both of them.

"Are you sure?" he whispers, his lips close to her ear.

"Yes." She responds meeting his gaze directly. "Are you?"

"God yes," he says as he pushes into her heat. He moves inside her slowly, only breaking eye contact long enough to kiss her lips. She is hot and tight and so responsive. Bass can't imagine that life can get any better than it is this moment. They find their release moments apart and collapse into a heap – sated and happy.

After a night of lovemaking, Bass and Charlie wake in her bed. They decide to snuggle all day long. Neither of them can stop smiling. This is what happiness feels like.

"You know, last night…" Charlie trails off, "that was different than anything I could have imagined." He looks at her and sees she's blushing.

"Jesus Charlie, you weren't a virgin?" He sits straight up, surprise written all over his face.

She chuckles, "Technically no, but if what we were doing is any indication, I'm not sure the other time counted."

"Time, singular?" he asks softly, leaning in close.

"Yeah, last night wasn't my first time. It was my second." She smiles shyly at him.

He pulls her to his chest, holding her close, "As well as third and fourth." He boasts.

"Well, anyway I just wanted you to know – it was perfect for me."

"Yeah? It was perfect for me too," he says with a contented sigh. "And I assure you I have a little more to compare it to than you do."

She punches him playfully, "Shut up old man."

"Old man, eh?" he growls with a grin, rolling on top of her, "Let's just see about that."

The next time they come up for air, Charlie says she wants to show him something. She leaves the bed and walks naked to a trunk that sits against a far wall. He watches her as she removes a shoe box from the trunk and returns to the bed. "Wanna see my treasures?"

He nods, beguiled by her joyful expression.

Bass leans up on one elbow, looking inside. The box is half full. Sitting on the top is a photograph of Charlie's family from when she was little. She pauses for a moment, stroking the image of her father with a fingertip before removing the picture. "Remember this?" she asks, holding up the worn copy of The Prophet. "I used to read it at night, and think of you." He takes the book gingerly and smiles. She's already pulling out the next thing, "The Dickinson book – I read it probably a hundred times," she says as she sits it aside. Next she pulls out his old tee shirt, now worn so thin it's translucent. After that she pulls out stacks of letters he has sent to her. They are carefully tied with ribbon. Next there is a smaller box. She hands it to him, "Open it." She encourages him. He does, and his breath catches. Inside the box are five rings and a silver charm bracelet. The rings are plastic. One has a little star, another a turtle.

"You kept all the things I gave you?" his voice is incredulous.

"Every single one," she murmurs, fingering the dog tags around her neck.

"But why?"

"Because, I've loved you since I was five years old." Her eyes bore into his. "I couldn't not save them."

"You love me?" he wants to hear her say it again.

"Oh yeah. I love you so much. Any chance that you…" her voice fades in uncertainty.

Bass says, "wait right here." He leaves the room for a moment, and returns with his pants which had been thrown on top of a chair in the living room. He pulls out his wallet and hands her two folded pieces of paper. She takes his offering and unfolds the Wrigley Field post card. Her childish handwriting is faded, but still legible.

"You kept it?" She touches the card reverently, seeing the creases and wear marks that tell her it's been carried around for a long time.

He moves back over and sits next to her on the bed, "Of course I kept it. I had some rough years there, and it meant a lot to me that you cared." He motions for her to look at the other paper.

It's just a scrap really, and only has one word written on it. "Treehouse" she reads aloud, looking at him questioningly. "Why did you keep this one?" She remembers that day, they had both been so eager, but had been interrupted before anything could happen.

"That was the day I knew for sure." He smiles.

"Knew what for sure?" her voice has gone breathy. She is eagerly awaiting his answer.

"That I loved you of course." He pulls her close and kisses her tenderly. "Charlie, I just thought of you as a sweet kid for the longest time. That changed the year you kissed me in your kitchen." He chuckles, before continuing, "I never could stop thinking about you after that. You haunted me."

She grins up at him, eyes shining.

"But," he goes on, "I didn't love you then. I was intrigued and I wanted to know you better. It was all the emails and texting that totally did me in. I realized you weren't just a kid. You were this amazing woman who could make me laugh and who wasn't afraid to tell me when I was being an idiot and who could turn me on just by telling me you were wearing my tee shirt. That was the woman that I completely fell in love with, and it was that day in the tree house that I knew for sure."

She leans into him for a kiss, and he responds softly. The kiss deepens and she feels his erection pressing against her flesh. "You wanna go again?" she asks incredulously. "Damn, I'm not even sure I'm ready to go again."

He chuckles, kissing a trail down her throat, "Oh, I think I can convince you otherwise."


	6. Chapter 6

Matheson Reunion 2026

Ben and Danny have now been gone for almost a year. They are missed terribly, but those who had loved them most are starting to adjust to their loss. Miles has moved in with Rachel. There really hadn't even been a discussion. Both were so tired of wasting time and they couldn't justify missing even one more day together. Charlie had not been on board initially, but she's coming around. She goes over every Sunday for brunch to have some quality time with Miles and her Mom. It's weird without Danny and her Dad around, but things are starting to feel less bizarre. This is the new normal. 

Although Bass still pays rent for his apartment, he is never there. At first it was awkward, but Charlie is getting used to waking up next to her man every morning. She's decided she wouldn't have it any other way. They watch old movies and cuddle. They fight over the funny paper and watch each other in the mirror every morning as they brush their teeth. Neither of them are very good at cooking so they order a lot of take out. They spend as much time in bed as they possibly can, and it never gets dull or boring. 

They are madly in love. 

Bass hasn't said it yet, but he's started thinking about asking Charlie to marry him. Clearly this means they need to let their friends and family in on their secret. It's time for everyone to know that they are a couple. They decide to make an announcement at the next reunion. Though they don't dwell on it much, they both worry about what Rachel and Miles and the others will think. Bass hopes Miles won't try to kill him.

Bass is forty-five years old. Charlie is twenty.

Part 1: Revelations

Charlie and Bass arrive a little later than usual to the reunion. They both want to get this over with and it seems like showing up when everyone else is already there will be their best bet. They walk into the living room and are greeted warmly by everyone. It is clear that a lot of drinking has already taken place. Smiles are wider, laughs are louder. Wisecracks are wiser.

Bass and Charlie just stand there watching their friends and family for a minute, and slowly the group starts to realize something is up. The chatter fades.

"What's going on Bass?" Miles asks from where he's perched on the arm of the sofa.

"Well, uh Charlie and I have something to tell you guys." He's nervous and is having a hard time hiding it.

Miles raises an eyebrow in question, "Spill it already. My beer is getting warm."

Bass looks over at Charlie and they wordlessly agree to dive in. He moves his gaze to his oldest friend, "So the thing is that we are uh, together."

Blank stares meet them. "Huh?" asks Miles, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Bass tries again, "Charlie and I, you know? We're together."

Aaron joins in, "Yeah, we can see that. You're standing right in front of us."

"Jeez Bass, we're not that drunk. We just watched you walk in here." Miles' comment is met with laughter from pretty much everyone except for Bass and Charlie.

Charlie breaks in, "What Bass is trying to say is that we're dating."

Once again they are greeted by blank stares. For a couple moments, nobody says anything.

Finally Aaron breaks the silence, "Duh." He says simply. The room erupts in laughter.

Charlie and Bass can't hide their surprise. "You knew?" Bass asks no one and everyone.

Miles is nodding, "Why else would she hang out at the bar only on nights you were working?"

Rachel chimes in, "And neither of you have dated anyone else forever."

Comments begin flying rapid fire from all over the room.

"And," Maggie askes, "Don't you guys live together?"

"I still have an apartment…" Bass is getting a little defensive.

"Which ne never ever goes to." Miles finishes for him.

Rachel joins in on the fun, a rare wide grin on her face, "The way you guys are always pretending not to notice each other… it's precious."

"And I caught you making out!" Nora yells.

"So did Keith!" Miles says with a laugh.

"Who the hell is Keith?" Bass is getting frustrated. He's not fond of being the butt of such a large joke.

"Keith the cop? He's one of the Chicago PD baseball team guys. You know, they drink at our bar?" Miles waits for Bass to remember. When he nods slowly, Miles continues, "He came in one night and said he found you guys necking in your car like fucking teenagers."

"Didn't even realize it was him," Bass mutters, embarrassed.

"Obviously you were very busy doing other things!" Priscilla laughs

"And then there are all the hamburger looks." Aaron adds.

"What the hell is a hamburger look?" Nora asks.

Aaron stands up to explain. He is swaying a little, clearly very drunk, "It's like this… if you locked me in a room with no food for a month, and then you brought me a plate of hamburgers – I would look at those burgers in the same way those two are always looking at each other." He grins, and when the others start to cheer a little, he bows as if he's won an award.

"Or if you locked ME up with no booze and then you took me to a bar…" Miles laughs, smacking his leg.

Everyone is talking at once, laughing drunkenly and enjoying themselves - everyone but Bass and Charlie.

"Stop it!" Bass yells raising his hands in surrender. "We get it. You know about us." The group continues to giggle and joke. Bass loses what little patience he had to begin with. "Damnit Miles, How much did you guys drink?"

"We had a few shots before you got here. We were drinking to Ben and Danny. You know, it's been a year." Miles tells them, composing himself – smile now gone.

Charlie's face crumples a little when her uncle mentions the loss of her Dad and brother. Instantly Bass forgets his irritation with the others, moving to her and wrapping her in his arms tenderly. He leans close, stroking her back lovingly, "Are you okay?"

She nods and he squeezes her a little tighter. She looks up at him and when their eyes lock, the rest of the room and its occupants fall from their awareness. He is her safe place, and looking into his eyes gives her great comfort. Bass gently wipes a tear from her cheek with a calloused thumb. They are in their own moment; a whole conversation happening with only their eyes. Finally she breaks the silence, and quietly says, "I'm okay, really." She squares her shoulders a bit, and continues, "This is what we wanted, right? Everybody knows. We don't have any reason to hide how we feel."

Bass' smile grows and his eyes crinkle at the corners as he nods, pressing his forehead to hers. "Let's show them just how little we have to hide," he says with a whisper, dropping his mouth to hers possessively. She responds, wrapping her arms around him, running her hands along his lower back as he cups her face with his own, and angles his lips over hers.

They pull apart – hearts pounding, lips parted, breathing heavily - still holding each other's gaze. There is a feeling of freedom in this moment. No more hiding. No more sneaking around. No more avoiding each other at these things for fear someone will notice (for all the good it did). Charlie leans into Bass' arms. He pulls her close in a hug and lightly kisses the top of her head.

"Um," Aaron says, "We didn't know about THIS."

Bass and Charlie look over at the surprised expressions on the faces around them.

"What?" Charlie asks, confused.

"We knew you were fooling around, but we didn't know this was something you know, real…" Aaron pauses, "Did we?"

"Bass," Miles says, standing, "You love her." It's not a question. He sees the truth in his old friend's every gesture. Miles looks like this is not at all what he was expecting.

"Well, Yeah Miles. That's what we were trying to tell you."

"No, you said you were together. Together is dating. Together is making out or getting laid. This" he points from one to the other, "is more than 'together'." Miles runs a hand across the stubble on his chin thoughtfully. Then he looks over at Rachel, "Ben was right. I'll be damned."

"Dad? He was right about what?" Charlie asks, her eyes sparkling with tears again. Bass squeezes her shoulder in support.

Miles answers, "Your Dad was the first one to sense that something was going on between you two. It was a couple years ago – the reunion after the one where you beat that little shit Jason all to hell?" he nods to Bass before continuing, "Anyway, he said we should cut you guys some slack. He said he just had a feeling that there might be something there."

Rachel smiles sadly, "We all thought he was crazy of course." She shrugs. "Clearly he saw something we didn't." She holds her arms out for her daughter, "I love you Charlie." They embrace. Rachel softly continues, "I want you to be happy."

"I really am happy with Bass, Mom."

"Then I'm happy for you."

Miles pulls Bass aside, "It goes without saying, but…"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll kill me if I hurt her. I know." Bass holds up a hand to quiet Miles when he starts to speak again, "Don't worry Brother. I'd kill myself if I ever hurt her."

"I'll hold you to that."

The folks are thirsty but supplies have dwindled, so Bass and Miles go on a beer run. They are standing in line, arms heavy with cases of Bud Light when Bass notices a row of gumball machines. He wanders over and sees one holds small toys in little plastic eggs. He sits down the beer and digs some coins from his pocket with a grin on his face.

Part 2: New Beginnings

Bass officially gives up his apartment and moves the rest of his furniture and possessions into Charlie's place. Eventually they'll get a house, but this space suits them for now. They spend a few days rearranging Charlie's meager belonging so that all of Bass' stuff will fit. Charlie is amused by his treasured compact disks which he meticulously keeps alphabetized on custom wooden shelves. "Who still listens to cds?" She asks him, laughing. He refuses to put his Civil War sword collection in storage, but she draws the line at displaying them in the bedroom. They compromise when he finds a glass wall case which they put in the entry way. He thinks her addiction to hair products is ludicrous and teases her mercilessly until she threatens to cut it all off. He never says another word. Even their bickering is playful – more foreplay than it is argument.

They find that they both enjoy kung foo movies and action flicks. He talks fondly of the mixed martial arts he had done before moving to Chicago. She asks if he wants to take it back up. He assures her he doesn't want to fight in a ring ever again, but he misses the sparring. She says she'd like to learn, so he begins to train her. Charlie is a gifted fighter with a natural grace and a competitive streak.

Charlie is still taking classes at the University of Chicago. She's decided to major in physics. Bass doesn't even pretend to really know what she's talking about when she excitedly shares her research with him; but he supports her whole-heartedly. He and Miles have opened a second M bar location, and business for both sites is booming.

Bass joins her on her Sunday visits to Miles & Rachel's for brunch each week. Slowly the foursome overcome the initial awkwardness and these times together begin to feel perfectly normal and even something they all look forward to each week.

Charlie's twenty-first birthday comes on a Sunday, and Rachel says they should come over like normal and she'll have a cake. Bass calls at the last minute to say they have a busted water line at one of the bars. He's called a plumber and will be over as soon as it's all handled.

She drives to her Mom's and when she walks in Rachel and Miles both greet her with a hugs and happy birthday wishes.

Rachel is clearly excited, "Do you want your present?"

"Well, of course," Charlie laughs.

"Well go get it then," Miles says with a smirk. "It's out in the tree house."

"Okay. I'll go see what it is," Charlie says clearly baffled. Why would they put her present out there?

Charlie goes out to the tree house and sees the ladder is already down. She climbs it easily, pulling herself up through the trap door and into the shadowy interior. The shutters are all closed, and it takes her eyes a moment to adjust to the dimness of the tree house.

"Damnit Bass!" she yells in surprise when she sees him, sitting in the middle of the space. "You scared me!" He's wearing black pants and a grey V-neck tee shirt. He looks so amazing, that she struggles with being irritated. Instead she has to fight the urge to rush to him and pull off his clothes.

Before she can say anything, the interior of the tree house is suddenly lit with twinkle lights. Bass has clearly been busy, and not with a broken water pipe. "Hi Charlie," he says softly.

"What are you doing in here?" she asks, still tense from the scare he's given her.

"I wanted to give you your birthday present in a special place. This seemed pretty special to me." He smiles at her. His eyes crinkle and she softens; her whole body responding to that amazing smile. He is so damn beautiful under the twinkle lights, she can hardly stop herself from pouncing.

She returns his smile, "Okay, so where is it?"

"What?" he asks, teasing her.

"My present!" she says with a laugh.

"You are so demanding when it comes to gift giving," he chuckles, tossing something her way.

All the sparring has greatly enhanced her reflexes, and she catches the thing mid-air without even thinking about trying. She looks and sees a yellow plastic ring. It has a big smiley face on the top. She laughs over at him, "Um, thanks Bass. You shouldn't have." Shaking her head, she's laughing at his silliness; but one look at his face shows a very serious Bass Monroe.

While she watches, he very carefully stretches out a hand and places something else between them. Charlie looks and sees the small plastic pink egg that the yellow ring had probably come in. "Wow," she teases sarcastically, "You really didn't need to splurge like this. A ring and a plastic egg. That must have cost you, what fifty cents?"

He motions a little impatiently for her to pick up the egg. "Take a look." He says. His voice sounds… she's not sure, nervous?

Charlie reaches for the small plastic orb and is prepared to ooh and ah over whatever plastic bauble came out of the gum machine, but when she opens the egg her breath catches. "Bass." She says reverently. "It's stunning." He moves to her side and watches as she carefully removes the ring from its perch inside the little plastic egg. The band is platinum and has faint engravings that swirl and flow around the band in a lovely infinity design. The solitaire is a huge princess cut diamond and the overall effect is enhanced by the way the twinkle lights are reflected in the facets of the stone.

She looks up at Bass, "This is my birthday present?" she finds her voice is suddenly very shaky.

He nods, and putting an arm around her he pulls her close. "Charlie, I love you so much. I can't even imagine a day without you in it. Will you marry me?"

She grins and excitedly says, "Yes Bass, nothing would make me happier than to be your wife." He takes the ring and slides it onto her finger.

Charlie leans in to tenderly touch his lips with hers. His stubble tickles her chin, but she loves the way it feels. He responds, taking he lower lip between his teeth and then plunging his tongue inside her mouth. They battle for dominance, but in the end find that taking turns serves them both well. It doesn't take long before the desire overtakes them; and the two lovers slowly undress under the glow of the twinkle lights. Bass runs his hands along her sides; his fingertips just barely brushing the curve of her breasts. Charlie buries her fingers in his hair before slowly trailing them down his back, grasping at his ass, pulling him closer. Tension builds. They are breathless and needful as their mouths crash together urgently. Their bodies hum with need as they touch and caress and stroke their way to release. Charlie pushes at his chest and when he falls to his back, she straddles him, impaling herself on him in one hot motion. Bass reaches up with hands, cupping her breasts and squeezing them lightly as she begins to rock above him. They move together in the way familiar lovers do. This is their song. This is their dance. This is their happily ever after. She rides until her body spasms and contracts around him. He is ready to follow her, but asks in a whisper, "God Charlie, please may I stay inside you?" Pulling her hips down as his release builds; she moans and cries out her consent.

With her permission granted; Bass spills into her hot center as she collapses onto his chest. Coming down from her own release; she still feels him shuddering inside her core. The treehouse is silent save for Bass' and Charlie's ragged breathing as they begin to relax. Bass wraps his arms around her and holds her to him. "Happy Birthday Charlie. I hope you get everything you ever wanted."

Charlie snuggles against his chest and sighs contentedly, "I already have it all."


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So here it is, the epilogue/conclusion to this story. Thanks so much for going along with me on this one. It was fun to write, and I really appreciated all the wonderful feedback.

Epilogue

Matheson Reunion 2028

The wedding is small, but perfect. Miles and Rachel host the event in their backyard. It is sweet and beautiful. Everyone who loves Bass and Charlie are there to show their support. The happy couple is so in love that they can't keep their hands off each other during the reception. There are friendly laughs and jeers but these two don't care. The future is a bright and shiny place.

When they first find out they are pregnant just a few weeks into their marriage, Bass and Charlie are beyond excited. They can't wait to welcome their new baby, but feel the apartment will be a little tight. They immediately start house hunting; soon finding a nice place that isn't too far from Miles and Rachel. 

While Charlie is busy picking out baby clothes and reading "What to Expect When You're Expecting"; Bass is busy holding a nervous breakdown at bay. He is worried from the beginning. No matter how many times Charlie's doctor assures him that she and the baby are healthy; he can't help but think back to losing Shelly and Joel. The only way he can deal is to dote on his wife hand and foot.

Charlie is heavily pregnant when the reunion rolls around. They walk up to the door slowly to accommodate for her slow gait.

Bass is forty-seven years old. Charlie is twenty-two 

Rachel greets them with a grin. "Look at you Charlie! You are glowing!"

"Uh," she grunts. "I feel like a whale."

"You," Bass leans in close, supporting her as she makes her way into the house, "are one beautiful whale."

Charlie punches her husband playfully, a big grin on her face.

They enter the living room and are swarmed by their friends and family. Everyone is happy to see them, and excited about the imminent arrival of the new baby.

"Do you know if its going to be a boy or a girl?" Aaron asks.

"Nope." Bass grins, "We want to be surprised."

"Do you have names picked out yet?"

"Yes." Charlie laughs.

"Are you going to tell us what they are?"

"No!" Charlie and Bass say together.

Gradually, the group disperses as some go for food and others break off to continue earlier conversations. Bass and Charlie sink into an overstuffed sofa and cuddle, ignoring the excitement all around. They've been there for almost twenty minutes when Charlie says, "Ow!"

The tone of her voice holds surprise and pain. She looks at Bass and sees the concern in his eyes. "I think I'm having contractions. That's the worst of them, but they've been coming ever since we got here."

"Oh God Charlie, why didn't you tell me?" He is visibly worried. All his worst fears crashing down at once. He grips her hands in his, and continues, "I'm taking you to the hospital right now."

Charlie nods. Soon everyone senses something is going on, and within minutes a caravan of cars is headed to the closest hospital.

Miles and Rachel are pacing in the waiting room. Aaron is shoveling Danish down his throat like there's no tomorrow. Nora and Maggie have gone to tend the bar, but are calling every twenty minutes to check in. Priscilla brings coffee and more pastry whenever they are needed.

Bass comes out after several hours have passed. His face is drained of color. His hands are shaking. Miles has the most awful feeling of de ja vu. "Is she okay?" he croaks out.

Bass nods, "Yeah, but the baby is breach. They tried to turn it, but aren't having any luck." Tears are sliding down his cheeks. "They've just taken her in for a caesarean section. We'll know more soon."

"Bass" Miles says grabbing his friend in a big hug.

Monroe sobs into his oldest friend's shoulder. "I can't lose her Miles. I can't go through that again, not with Charlie. I'll die."

"She's a fighter Bass. She's going to be okay." Miles holds him at arm's length and sees that Bass is beginning to look a little steadier on his feet. "Priscilla!" he calls, "Could you bring him some juice or something? He needs a drink."

Priscilla brings over a juice box from the vending machine. "Sorry this is all they have."

Bass takes it and drinks the contents quickly. Color slowly seeps back into his cheeks. He squares his shoulders and turns to go back to the doors he'd just come out of. "I have to go check on her. Thanks for the juice."

Miles and Rachel sink into a couch and pray silently. Everyone is worried because the minutes keep ticking on and there has been no word from beyond the closed doors.

After a lot of time has passed, a doctor emerges. His expression is guarded. "Is there a Miles here?"

"That's me." Miles says, standing and moving toward the doctor, Rachel right behind him.

"Good." He smiles a little which gives Miles hope.

"How is she?" Rachel asks, her voice cracking.

"She's okay. There were definite complications, but she's going to be okay. The baby is fine too. They are both currently being inspected by a very nervous Daddy. I think once he relaxes, they'll all be fine."

"They're all okay?" Miles didn't realize just how worried he'd been till this moment.

"Yes." The doctor smiles. "You can go see them in a little while. I'll send someone out to tell you when you can visit."

Miles and Rachel tightly embrace each other, "Congratulations Grandma!" he says to her. She playfully punches him back. They are both giddy, tears of joy running down their cheeks.

The doors burst open and there stands Bass. He is grinning, his eyes crinkly at the corners, handfuls of cigars clasped tightly in both fists. "I'm a DAD!" he yells happily.

They are all laughing and clapping him on the back. Everyone is talking at once. After everyone is satisfied that both Mom and Baby are healthy; Rachel asks the question on everyone's mind, "So, is it a girl or a boy?"

Bass beams, "It's a boy!" Cheers erupt and cigars are passed around.

"So what's my Grandson's name?" asks Rachel with a contented smile, "and when do I get to meet him?"

Bass pauses before speaking, clearly needing a moment to put his emotions in check. "His name is Benjamin Daniel. We're going to call him Benji."

"That's perfect," Rachel is crying now, big sloppy tears. Miles holds her close.

The doctor chooses that moment to come through the doors. "Excuse me Mr. Monroe, but your wife says you've been gone long enough. She said to tell you that your family needs you and to get your ass back in there."

"So Charlie is going to be fine," Miles chuckles as Bass scurries through the door to find his wife and son.

"Looks like we're all going to be fine now." Rachel responds.

In the hospital room, Bass and Charlie look down on the beautiful baby snuggled tightly into a soft white blanket, nestled in his mother's arms. His blond curls are damply sticking to his head. Charlie brushes his chubby pink cheek with her finger and Benji's eyes open. They are a brilliant blue and she feels in her heart that she will never love another human being the way she loves this tiny child. "I love you to the moon and back," she whispers to her son. Then turning to her husband, she says, "both of you."

Bass leans down and kisses his wife's lips. "To the moon and back," he replies.

This is a day they will always remember. It is the day that they become a family.

It is just the beginning.


End file.
